


Merlin by the moonlight

by rufferto



Category: Artwork - Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin fan art<br/>I'm not that good.<br/>Spoilers for season 5<br/>Drabble</p><p>This happens at the end of the episode in season 5 where Gwen tells Arthur Merlin has a girl that he goes to see.<br/>Don't own Merlin (BBC) not making any money</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin by the moonlight

Arthur has been having the same dream ever since Gwen said Merlin had a girl.  
It didn't make any sense.  
Merlin didn't love anyone but him, he didn't believe it.  
Merlin couldn't love anyone but him.  
He'd promised.  
But how could he expect Merlin to just suppress all his feelings? He knew it had been hard.  
It had been three years since they had made their promise to end it while he was married to Gwen.  
Nearly three years since he had kissed Merlin.  
Now he was irrationally jealous of the girl that had his attention.  
He was resolved to find out who it was.   He needed to know.  He ached to know.  
So he found Merlin at their old spot by the lake.  
"You shouldn't be here." Merlin told him. "You have a wife."  
"But I want you." "You gave me up." Merlin walked into the lake and began to remove his clothing, taunting him mercilessly.  
"Merlin!" Arthur's voice became needier, desperate. "MERLIN."  
And Gwen sighed, How can you still be alive, Arthur? She glared at the sleeping form of her husband.  
It wasn't the first time he'd woken her up by calling Merlin's name.  
One day soon, she would be rid of the husband she hated. Morgana had a plan.  
That day couldn't come fast enough for she had enough of hearing Merlin's name.  
She'd had enough of Arthur. Of everything.  



End file.
